


Harry's leaving

by Larryloveslarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Military, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryloveslarry/pseuds/Larryloveslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets deployed for the first time and louis doesn't know how to take it. Things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. This is my first ever fic, please be nice to me. I would love pointers or advice. Kik- amberlove1098  
> Love you and remember, they're probably just staring because you're bloody gorgeous  
> Stay beautiful :)

Harry and louis were curled up in their big king size bed. Surrounded by fluffy blankets and pillows. Louis' head laid on Harry's chest, drawing small circles with his index finger. He let out a long sigh and felt himself tier up. It was Harry's first time getting deployed and louis was a wreck. All he did was cuddle Harry and cry.

" do you really have to go?" Louis whispered. He asked Harry this almost everyday and always got the same answer. 'Yes louis everything's set I have to or I'll get in trouble'. Louis hates this having to say goodbye to Harry not knowing if he's going to come back in one piece. It's selfish for louis to think of himself when Harry must be scared shitless. 

Harry had to leave in the morning 0600 to be exact. Louis fucking hates when when Harry tells time in military form. It's just a reminder that it's real life, this isn't some sick joke someone is playing on him. It's real and louis is so scared. For himself as for Harry.

" I love you so damn much Harry, when you leave I never want to to forget that. I'll write you all the time and send you those care packages. Maybe I'll even send in a sexy little picture, when you're feeling lonely." Louis said putting his chin on his hand looking up at Harry. He smiled up at him and kissed Harry's jaw. 

" I love you to baby but if I have your picture around I'll never get my work done because all i will want to do is wank to your amazing arse." Harry said squeezing louis arse hard.

Louis smirked " maybe I should give you a little going away present, give something to remember me by" louis said trailing light kisses down Harry's chest. He stopped at Harry's hips, he the opened Harry's legs and licked down Harry thighs. Louis kissed the side of Harry's cock earning a low moan from Harry. Louis smiled to himself and did the same action. 

Louis wrapped his mouth around Harry's cock taking him in nice and slow. He used his other hand to reach what his mouth couldn't. He began bobbing up and down rather slow.

" oh fuck lou! Your mouth is amazing, shit. I love you" Harry said carding his fingers thru louis hair. Louis looked up at Harry eyes watering, cock deep in his mouth. Harry looked at the sight and groaned looking at the celling. Harry ran his hands thru his hair quickly. God was louis mouth sinful, Harry could just honestly cum from this but he wanted louis to fuck him. He wanted to feel him when he was on the plane going to god knows where. 

" please louis get inside me I need you!" Harry begged grabbing the lube from the bedside table and putting it next to him. Having the lube as close as possible was a necessity in the Styles- Tomlinson household. Louis came off Harry's cock with a loud pop. He crawled up Harry's chest kissing every inch of skin.

Louis wanted to remember how Harry felt, how he tasted. Louis wanted to take his time. " I love you Harry" louis said grabbing the lube and coating two fingers. He circled Harry's rim, watching how Harry's face morphed into pleasure. Louis lightly pushed one finger in. Earning a choked " Lou" from Harry. Louis started to move his finger in and out, he added another. Louis started curling his fingers around looking for " oh Lou fuck there!" Harry moaned loudly. Louis moved his finger up and down on Harry's prostate.

Louis kept moving his fingers in Harry's tight hole , loving the feeling of Harry around his fingers. Louis began kissing Harry's thigh starting a love bite. All you could hear in the room was the the sweet sound of Harry's moaning, louis absolutely loved it. " louis please I need your cock, please oh-god! Please babe" louis looked up and saw how wrecked Harry looked and they weren't even done. 

Louis gave one last kiss to Harry's thigh and slowly made his way up to Harry. Harry let out a little whimper when louis removed his fingers. " you ready for my cock babe" louis whispered into Harry's lips. Harry let out a little whine and groaned into the kiss. Louis then coated his cock with more lube and lined himself up with Harry's hole. He ever so slowly entered Harry latching himself on Harry's neck. He began sucking on Harry's neck to distract Harry from the pain for a bit. When Harry got comfortable, louis began to thrust faster. 

A few more thrust later and Blythe were cumming thick white stripes. Louis brought his finger on Harry's stomach collecting Harry's own cum and sucking it on his fingers. Harry groaned and pulled louis in by the neck and kissed Louis hard tasting himself on louis lips. " Mmmm that was something I'll definitely remember" Harry said laying with louis on his chest for a few minutes. 

Louis kissed Harry's neck and sat up, "if your willing a nice hot shower is calling my name and I would love for a certain curly haired weirdo to join me" Louis said taking off to the bathroom. They can talk about Harrys deployment another day.


End file.
